Plug connectors of this generic type, in particular for contacting a connection conductor at a circuit board using a plug-in contact, are well known in the art. Plug connectors are used for contacting a connection conductor at a circuit board using plug contacts. Direct plug connectors are plug connectors whose contacts directly contact conductor sections of circuit boards. The direct plug connectors are provided with plug-in contacts for specially shaped circuit boards, wherein contact fingers of the plug contacts can be connected with the circuit board directly. The circuit boards include cutouts for this purpose wherein inner circumferential surfaces of the cutouts are provided with an electrically conductive layer wherein the contact fingers of the plug contacts contact the electrically conductive layer.
Generic plug connectors are known which carry a primary safety to fix the plug connector at the circuit board. The primary safety is configured with at least one interlocking element that is arranged at the contact carrier and cooperates with free cuts in the circuit board. The interlocking elements include interlocking devices that reach under the circuit board.
The primary safety provides protection against unintentional disengagement of the plug connector from the circuit board, e.g., by tension forces that are applied by the connection conductors and thus assure safe and reliable contacting. Additionally, the primary safety fixes the plug connector also during vibrations on the circuit board. Thus, the primary safety also assures reliable long-term contacting.
Plug connectors are going through a miniaturization process. The requirements with respect to securing the plug connector at the circuit board thus remain at least constant.